starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeston Kadil
Jeston Kadil was a Mandalorian supercommando, fresh to the Protectors' ranks at the start of Operation: Dissection. His skills and leadership qualities gained him favor with Madalore Cadden Blackthorne and Kyr Aden, and the young man became the alor'ad (captain) of the Shadow Warriors. He fought fiercely, and bravely, at Kyr's side and proved to be an exceptional choice for the second-in-command of the group. History Early Life When Jeston was very young, his gift for combat shone well. He was trained by his father, a battle-hardened veteran of the Clone Wars, in the ways of the Mandalorians, and proved to be an exceptional student. The young Mandalorian was already proficient at marksmanship and was on his way to proficiency in melee combat by the time he was ten standard years old. At the time of Jeston's coming of age, he was a master in marksmanship and proficient with both bladed weaponry and unarmed combat. His taining under his father progressed from the ways of the Mandalorians and proficiency in combat to that of supercommando training. By the time he was fifteen, he was deemed ready to take his training on his own. Supercommando Jeston took to the jungles of Mandalore to begin his intensive training, living off the land and taking down several savage beasts. After months of this harsh living, the young Mandalorian returned home to prove himself. He was ready. Like many Mandalorians, Jeston decided to make use of his well-earned skills and became a mercenary. He took various jobs for many organizations, both legitimate and illicit, for several more years, honing his skills and even acquiring new ones. It was not until [ABY that he returned home, as a sense of duty to protect his home from the Xen'Chi. It just so happened that, one year later, the Mandalorians were visited by the famous bounty hunter Cadden Blackthorne. This visit was no accident, however; Blackthorne was traveling to Mandalore to determine his own destiny, when his ship was destroyed in orbit due to an unusual malfunction. The Mandalorians Locke Rekkon and Gandon Belak took Cadden onboard their ship and brought him to the surface. After several weeks, this man became the new Mandalore and established the Mandalorian Protectors. Jeston was one of the few that saw beyond Blackthorne's Jedi training, and immediately vowed to fight for the man in reuniting the clans. Following the Battle of Gargon, Blackthorne created the Shadow Warriors and placed Kyr Aden in charge of the elite unit. Jeston was the first recruit to join the unit's few ranks, and was granted the position of second-in-command. He fought by Aden's side during the Battle of Mandalore, and further again throughout Operation: Hammerfall. Life of a Warrior Jeston and the rest of the Shadow Warriors enjoyed some time of rest, as they recouperated and assessed their few losses. Finding suitable replacements, Jeston learned, the day Guan Blackthorne came to Mandalore, that Kyr had been talking with Ruusaan Kahd about pairing the Shadow Warriors and Black Brigade together to take on a dangerous task. The kind of task that only a Mandalorian could accomplish. Eager to enter battle once more, Jeston readied himself for the mission to come. Skills and Abilities Jeston, while young, is very talented. A master marksman and a proficient melee combatant, he has been well praised by many Mandalorians as being a bright future for the Protectors. His upbringing has made him into a strong and dedicated warrior, and he will stop at nothing short of official command from Mandalore or Kyr Aden to reach his objectives. Aside from his combat abilities, Jeston is an excellent tactician and good with machinery. Often capable of jury-rigging devices for alternative purposes, his non-combatant skills have become an invaluable asset to both the Shadow Warriors, and the Mandalorian Protectors as a whole. Category:CaddenCategory:Mandalorians Category:NPC